


Putting Apollo to Shame

by grimeslaheys



Category: Eyewitness (US TV), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, So much angst, Underage Drinking, Wet Dream, awkward everything, even likes brats, haha you have to read it, philip is awkward, philip is kind of a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeslaheys/pseuds/grimeslaheys
Summary: Even Bech Næsheim is a new transfer student and Philip isn't sure how to handle the confusing dynamic between himself, Even, and Lukas.OrIn which Philip Shea makes several references to Greek mythology while hiding his raging homosexuality for a blonde bombshell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY canon divergent, which means there is no Philkas (unless you squint) and everything that happened with Ryan is null and void. There are also some rather OOC moments. I know Philip isn't this sarcastic in the show, this is just my attempt at interpretation and at making first person POV somewhat interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip, as dramatic as he is, meets the new Norwegian exchange student and soon finds himself almost obsessed with him. He attempts to keep himself from crippling embarrassment, but he's Philip Shea. Embarrassments follow him wherever he may go.

September 25th, 2016.

Or should I say the day that bottle blonde bombshell, Even, ruined my life?

Yeah. That's a better title.

I watched the students I barely knew flood through into school, each showcasing a different level of crippling exhaustion. Ah, high school. They call it the best four years of your life, because you either a) don't remember it, or b) slept through the entirety of it. I genuinely hope I end up with both excuses.

My clumsy hands fiddled with the zipper on my jacket as the woman in the driver's side explained things to me. When she- or Gabe (thanks for clearing that one up Helen)- would be picking me up, what I could and couldn't do while waiting, etiquette for new schools, you know, the usual helicopter parent jargon. I think she read a book. With a final nod, I slipped from the passenger side, letting the door fall shut with a thud behind me. I stared up at the burnt rusty red building and felt the last shred of will to live I had left falter like the last leaf, clinging to a tree branch so desperately before the winter winds tore it away.

My mom used to say I'm dramatic, I have no idea what she means.

Trudging up the crumbling steps, I contemplated what things would end up being like if, not only I fell and sued the school for every single penny it was worth, but if my life was actually borderline okay. See, my mom struggles with drug abuse. She's getting better, from what I hear, but the problem still lies deep down. So, here I am. In some small, shitty town, full of small, shitty people and a woman who thinks Lipschitz Guide to Parenting is the be all, end all of fosterhood. _Make the best of it_ , I repeated in my head. Even if it was nearly impossible, I would attempt to keep my chin up and push forward, because, well. How bad can things get?

Very bad. They can get very, very bad.

As I placed myself in my seat for my first exciting lesson of the day, I noticed an unfamiliar flash of golden hair. Well, unfamiliar in the sense that it being my second day, I didn't immediately pick up on the precariously placed locks. Perks of not paying attention, I suppose. But this guy- this guy didn't look like he belonged here at all. He was glowing. He had a smile that could have put times square to shame and eyes that shone brighter than the Heart of the Ocean necklace from Titanic. I mean, he didn't look like a dreary, deadbeat kid who had the last bit of life sucked out of him when he least expected it. That lucky son of a bitch- _Holy shit_. He's staring at me.

I blinked, rapidly, my face flushing a warm shade of pink. Oh, great. What an impression to make. Trembling, I cleared my throat and looked up at the board, ignoring the sound of a desk shifting with someone's weight beside me. "Are you alright?" His voice was low, yet full of all the concern of a pediatrician. I moved my frozen gaze over to this Apollo wannabe, nodding slowly.

"Yeah- Yeah. Just, you know. Being here is tragic." I replied to which Greek chiseled god chuckled at. Well, isn't he just a pile of daisies.

"I have to disagree, I enjoy being here so far," His voiced held an accent I couldn't quite distinguish, maybe he was an exchange student, "What's your name?" I took a slow breath through my nose,

"Philip. You?" Mister 'Better- Than- Me- In- Every- Way' straightened himself out in his chair and leaned back, so nonchalantly, I had to ask myself if he was even alive.

"Even." He greeted in return, his thick accent igniting fire in me where I didn't believe fire could be. He stared at me with a hardly present smile. It was the kind of smile you knew was there, but if you blinked, it disappeared without a trace while leaving you utterly dumbstruck. In short; it was not only the smallest smile I've ever seen, but was also in the running to be the most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen. It had to compete with George Clooney's, which isn't an easy battle to win.

I nodded, slowly, in understanding. My mind was aflutter with ridiculous questions that my mouth was fortunate enough to not have picked up on. I'm certain that if I asked "are you single" or "are you gay" would have scared him off. If there is a god in heaven, please let my dumbass refrain from being too over bearing and embarrassingly ridiculous. I shifted in my seat and pondered my next course of action. I _could_ be straight to the point and attempt to scare him off, you know. See if he's a "keeper", or I could _not_ do that and be a normal human being.

Yeah. I like that. Let's go with that.

"Where are you from?" I asked, simply and Even Almighty tilted his head to the side in slight curiosity, like the question caught him off- guard. Was his accent supposed to have been a secret? It wasn't very subtle.

"Norway." He replied and, damn it, that smile was back. It was bigger this time around, certainly worth locking away in a memory bank for safe keeping. Once more, I nodded. My next attempt at a ridiculous question was met with the greeting from the teacher. I sighed in mortal defeat, my curiosity now laid to rest until the next opportunity arose to speak with Even again.

I shifted in my seat, facing the front of the classroom. My eyes began to glaze over as the teacher droned on. Soon, my head fell upon my arms and I dozed off to the sound of distant chattering and flipping papers.

One of two excuses, down and out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was a bit rushed at the end. I will hopefully be updating once a week, if you like this. If not, oh well. Leave a comment below and let me know what you like, what you didn't like, or what else you'd like to see! (,:


End file.
